gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Season One
' Season One' of Glee: The Unitards is the first season of the fan-fiction, consisting of twenty-two completed episodes. The show's first season mostly follows nineteen main characters as they attempt to achieve a Nationals glee club championship, as well as dealing with social statuses, sexualities, relationships and home life. All episodes in season one are written by Jordan, although episode nineteen, part two was co-written alongside Hinton. The season started in 2012 and was completed in early 2013. Character auditions were first held in January 2012, and by February 2012, the first episode was released. All episodes were released as one whole - a complete episode, except for episode eleven which was divided into a part one and part two due to the episode being longer, as well as episode sixteen being split into a part one and part two as well. The other episode split into two halves was the Regionals themed episode, which was episode nineteen, and had a part one and two, like the others. Guest stars have made either short cameos (special guest appearances), or longer and more pivotal roles (recurring cast members). 'Main Cast' All Arcs (Arcs 1, 2 & 3) *'Jonathan Groff' as Jesse St. James (18/19) *'Lindsay Pearce' as Harmony Harpse (19/19) *'Alex Pettyfer' as Mark "Terri" LaTerri (18/19) *'Josh Hutcherson' as Jason Hill (19/19) *'Jordin Sparks' as Poppy Hill (19/19) *'Dakota Fanning 'as Liz Peep (19/19) *'Rita Ora' as Laura Tomlinson (18/19) *'Bonnie Wright' as ''Junette Harris (19/19) *'Emily Didonato'' as'' Justine Callaway (19/19) *'''James Maslow as ''Tommy Barlow (16/19) *'Cameron Mitchell as'' Andy Jones (17/19) *'Raina Hein 'as Teddy Mapp (18/19) *'Logan Lerman' as Rex Espley-Wilkes (16/19) *'''Freya Mavor as'' Amanda Evans (19/19) *'Robbie Amell 'as ''Freddie Weathers (18/19) Arcs 2 & 3 *'Alex Newell as'' Carlton Ayers (14/19) *'Samuel Larsen 'as Spider Reed (15/19) *'Christian Serratos' as ''Winter Delgado (10/19) *'Amy Adams''' as Amy Sky (8/19) 'Guest Cast' Guest Starring (Recurring) *'Vanessa Lengies' as Sugar Motta (17/20) *'Dan Benson 'as Simon Click (15/20) *'Zachary Levi 'as Patrick Jelly (7/20) *'Chad Lowe 'as Riley Hadberg (7/20) *'''Alexander Ludwig as'' Angelo Jotts (3/20) *'Rachel Bilson' as Violette Indigo (4/20) *'Hannah McIallin' as ''Lilly Penelope (4/20) *'Sharon Leal''' as Margret Ellis (6/20) *'AnnaLynne McCord as Ava Collins (5/20) *'Ariana Grande as Crystal Wright (4/20) *'Miranda Cosgrove' as ''Daisy Evans (5/20) *'BooBoo Stewart''' as Nick Young (5/20) *'Jessica Lange' as Ginger McCliff (2/20) *anthony rogers as himself Special Guest Appearances Made By *'Larry Hagman' as ''Sectionals Host (1/20) *'Idina Menzel''' as Shelby Corcoran (3/20) *'Julia Roberts' as Helen Delgado (4/20) *'Johnny Depp' as Billy Harley (2/20) *'Jeanine Anderson' as Sandy The Waitress (2/20) *'Kristin Chenoweth' as April Rhodes (5/20) *'Meryl Streep 'as Marie Hill (2/20) *'Chris O'Donnell' as Maxwell Hill (2/20) *'Heather Morris 'as Brittany Pierce (2/20) *'Lynda Carter' as Casey Harris (1/20) *'Zooey Deschanel' as Phoebe Harpse (1/20) *'Emily Osment' as Judy Woodman (1/20) *'Karen Gillan' as Jane Dolly (1/20) *'Robin Williams' as Leo Delgado (1/20) *'David Henrie' as Jackson Holt (1/20) *'Jennifer Aniston' as Melanie Evans (1/20) *'Rachel McAdams' as Patricia Evans (1/20) *'Brandon Stoughton' as Patch Evans (1/20) *'Michelle Yeoh' as Nicola Young (1/20) 'Episodes' 1 in the beginning header.png|Episode One|link=In The Beginning 2 smooth criminal header.png|Episode Two|link=Smooth Criminal (episode) 3 preparation begins header.png|Episode Three|link=Preparation Begins 4 i kissed a girl header.png|Episode Four|link=I Kissed a Girl (episode) 5 when alcohol is involved header.png|Episode Five|link=When Alcohol Is Involved 6 spying header.png|Episode Six|link=Spying Break up.png|Episode Seven|link=Break Up 8 popularity header.png|Episode Eight|link=Popularity 9 a win? header.png|Episode Nine|link=A Win? 10 one will always follow header.png|Episode Ten|link=One Will Always Follow 11.1 duets, part 1 header.png|Episode Eleven, Part One|link=Duets, Part 1 11.2 duets, part 2 header.png|Episode Eleven, Part Two|link=Duets, Part 2 12 the bright lights header.png|Episode Twelve|link=The Bright Lights 13be strong header.png|Episode Thirteen|link=Be Strong (episode) Ep14header.png|Episode Fourteen|link=This Is Who I Am (episode) 15 he's the wizard header.png|Episode Fifteen|link=He's The Wizard AUDITIONS, PART ONE.png|Episode Sixteen, Part One|link=Auditions, Part 1 AUDITIONS, PART 2.png|Episode Sixteen, Part Two|link=Auditions, Part 2 17 reunited header.png|Episode Seventeen|link=Reunited 18 forgotten header.png|Episode Eighteen|link=Forgotten (episode) 19.1 almost there .png|Episode Nineteen, Part One|link=Almost There 19.2 we're here .png|Episode Nineteen, Part Two|link=We're Here! 20 christmas time is here.png|Episode Twenty|link=Christmas Time is Here 21 promalicious.png|Episode Twenty One|link=Promalicious 'Overview' Category:Seasons